Sakura and Iris
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: Sai finds Sakura's distant cousin interesting. Determined to spill the secrets of her little miss perfect cousin, Sakura places herself in an impossible mission to ruin her cousin's perfect image to the guy of whom she has almost fallen in love with.


**Sakura and Iris**

**By:**

**LunaRosa**

**Preamble: Unexpected**

_**Long red hair.**_

"Excuse me sir? Do you know where the Harunos live?"

"Umm… let us see. It's the fourth storey apartment in that street over there," a passerby replied kindly.

"Thank you very much!"

_**Green colored eyes.**_

Just as Naruto and Kakashi were walking out of a bookstore, they caught a glimpse of a young girl with a long red colored hair entering the apartment building where Sakura and her family lived.

"Who is she?' Naruto asked his sensei, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me,"

_**A black and pink colored Yukana.**_

"Mom! I'll be going now!" Sakura shouted as she opens the door of their house. To her surprise instead of seeing the scenery of the town, a young girl who maybe is the same age as hers was standing at their door, with a very bright smile on her face.

_**Long red hair.**_

"Oh my!" Sakura began to panic and pearls of sweat begin to appear on her forehead.

_**Green colored eyes.**_

"AYAME!"

_**And a black and pink colored Yukana.**_

"Long time no see dear cousin, Sakura!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Do not call them weak!**

"You're in the wrong house!" Sakura shouted in a panic as she closed the door on Ayame's face; flat and hard.

"Who's at the door, Sakura?" Sakura's mother asked from the kitchen.

"Umm… just the mailman." Sakura lied as pearls of sweat begin to fall from her forehead to the wooden floor of their house. "It's nothing to fuss about, mom!" Sakura turned to look at the door when Ayame began to knock roughly on their door.

"Umm… Hello? Still here?" Ayame said in a flat and almost irritated voice.

"You're in the wrong house!" Sakura jolted the door lock. "Please go away!" she protested.

"If I am in the wrong house then why do you know my name? Huh?!" Ayame asked in a tone of mockery. "Come on cousin! Quit fooling around and let me in!" Ayame begged.

Sakura swallowed hard and placed her hand on the door knob, but then again she began to resist opening the door and backed a meter away.

Ayame Haruno is Sakura's distant cousin from the land of water. Sakura hated Ayame so much for Ayame is a rich snob not to mention quite intelligent and popular with the guys. She is little miss perfect to Sakura's eyes.

"Why are you here?" Sakura swallowed hard as she open the door slowly.

Ayame peeked inside and raised her right brow to her cousin, who only stares at her from head then to her foot. "Father wants me to stay in Konoha for a while before the renovation of our house is finished."

"Why don't you stay in a lodging house?" Sakura suggested.

Ayame cackled. "Silly cousin! Why will I stay in a lodging house, if I could stay in the house of my relatives?" Ayame pushed the door hard and Sakura's hands fell to her sides. The red haired girl entered the small apartment of her cousin as Sakura closed the door tightly shut.

"How long will you stay here?" Sakura asked.

Ayame turned to face her cousin and then she grinned wildly. "A week or so,"

"A week!!" Sakura's voice rose up and then her mother came rushing to the door, only to meet the green colored eyes of her niece.

"Ayame? Is that you?" Sakura's mother asked as she approaches the red haired teen, who nodded her head approvingly.

"In the flesh!" Ayame exclaimed, twirling around as if to boast around her perfect sewn Yukana. "How are you, auntie?" Ayame's voice was full of enthusiasm, making Sakura's stomach hurl in disgust.

"Come inside! Sakura? I thought you're on your way to meet up with your teammates?"

Ayame turned to look at Sakura with thrilling eyes. "Are you a Chunin now?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Ayame shrugged. "Can I go to town with you?"

Sakura began to twitch in annoyance. "Not today! I have an appointment with the Hokage as well as a meeting with my teammates."

"Please?" Ayame's eyes twinkled. "Just this night then I'll stop bothering you."

Sakura turned to look at her mother, who nodded to Ayame's request. Rolling her green colored orbs, she finally gives in to her annoying cousin's request. "Just this night, then nothing!"

"Yes maam yes!" Ayame saluted her cousin as she prepared herself for a quick tour around the county of fire.

* * *

"This is my distant cousin from the land of water. She is Ayame Haruno." Sakura introduces her cousin to her team namely Naruto, Sai and her former sensei, Kakashi while they were at the meeting spot.

"Nice to meet you, Ayame!" Naruto shouted in an ecstatic voice.

"Same here," Kakashi said, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading at that moment.

"Who are they?" Ayame turned to look at Sakura.

"The freak over there is Naruto," Sakura pointed to Naruto, who was then waving both his arms at them. "That masked man over there is my former sensei, Kakashi." Sakura pointed over to Kakashi who was still reading his book. "And that gloomy looking guy, I mean that 'cool' looking guy over there is my new teammate, Sai." Sakura grimaced.

Ayame nodded her head. "They look weak." She exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes began to drop, Kakashi dropped his book on the ground and Sai stopped drawing on his sketch pad. The three men turned to look at Ayame, who stared back at them with a glare. Naruto sighed deeply in disbelief while Kakashi let the matter be but Sai would not allow a girl to humiliate him.

"Did you call me a weakling?" Sai asked in his famous emotionless voice.

"Yes I did." Ayame replied, unbothered by the cold stares Sai was giving her.

"Sai! She's a girl, do remember that." Naruto exclaimed as if he was trying to stop Sai but in his head, his conscience was telling him to let Sai do the dirty work against Ayame. Humiliation is a big NO NO to our hero.

"What if she's a girl?" Sai turned to look back to Ayame, who was now walking away from them.

"Where are you going, Ayame?" Sakura shouted, following her cousin.

Ayame looked up to the darkening skies and then she began to laugh. "I do find your teammates charming but even so, they look like weaklings in my eyes." Ayame exclaimed and then she stopped when she felt someone coming towards her.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sai's hand on Ayame's neck. Naruto rushed to their side while Kakashi remained on his seat, unmoving and unbothered.

"I don't like you," Sai said coldly and emotionless.

"And I don't like you as well," Ayame grinned. "What are you waiting for? Do what you like right now!"

Sai dropped his hand on his side and turned around so that his back is facing Ayame's back and his face is facing Sakura's stunned expression. "Tell your annoying cousin to watch her mouth." he turned to look at Naruto, who was by then surprised of Sai's previous action.

Kakashi was amazed. Of all the people who would insult Sai, why did it have to be a girl? But the thing that most amazed Kakashi is why he tried to strangle Ayame. Sai is not a violent person and he keeps his emotions to himself but by the way he acted at that moment, it was down right interesting.

**Author's note:**

I do hope you like the story. As for the errors, I am so sorry. Read and Review!

Some characters may appear OOC and the OC is under development.

Ayame Haruno is a distant relative of Sakura. She is a genin from the land of water and may appear as a rich snob or little miss perfect but no, she is just an insecure brat.


End file.
